


On the Mend

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [12]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Episode 2, Episode 3, F/M, First Day, Fucking, Inappropriate Behavior, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mordecai Phillips' is admitted into the private hospital on May's first day. She's hired to care for him back at Crystal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mend

The private hospital bustled with activity around the new arrival. What a way to start her first day. The nurse who was training May pulled her right into the thick of things. Doctors shouted orders. She thought she cried once or twice. Maybe it was three times. Her trainer dragged her along to the x-rays, the CT scans, and the MRIs, overwhelming her with details.  
She was tasked to clean him off as best as she could before surgery. She leaned over his head, carefully dabbing the blood and sand and fluid from his face. She clicked her tongue and poured water through his hair, washing it as best she could. He murmured in his half-conscious, sedated state.  
“Hush no, you’re safe, Mr. Phillips. We’ll take good care of you.”  
His heavy, labored breath tickled her cleavage in the V-neck of the scrub top. “Pine…”  
She shushed him again. “You must save your strength, Mr. Phillips.” His eyes fluttered open. She gasped at their striking blue before they fluttered closed again. She carefully and gently cleaned the rest of his face and neck as best she could before they wheeled him off to surgery.

The new girl watched as her trainer and several others settled his machines and monitored his condition. She’d been instructed to stay out the way. This was a very important patient and he needed the best care. She could remain in the room and observe but they couldn’t risk her inexperience harming the patient.  
She sighed at her ineffectuality. “May, can you keep an eye Mr. Phillips for a moment?”  
“Of course.”  
“I’ll be right back.”  
May sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. What had happened to this man? He looked like he’d been beat nearly to death. She’d heard someone say he’d prevented a kidnapping. This was a good man. She brushed his hair from his forehead.  
“You poor thing, Mr. Phillips.” His lips murmured. “I’m sorry?” They murmured again. She stood and leaned in to him until her ear was practically on his lips.  
“Pine…” His fingers ghosted along the back of her hand then he surprised her again when his eyes fluttered open. “Name is…Pine…”  
She soothed him, the drugs and the pain in his voice twisting in her chest. “Rest, Mr. Pine.” When she sat back down, she held his hand.

“You there!”  
Mary looked up from the screen as she attempted to figure out the hospital’s archaic software so that she could chart the patient’s vitals. “Yes, sir?”  
“See there, she said yes.”  
“Dicky, you tricked the girl. Ask her properly.”  
The two older men exchanged smirks. “You seem familiar with Mr. Phillips and I’m in need of a private nurse for him. Do you want the job?”  
“I would have to ask my boss.” She glanced at Mr. Pine, who everyone kept referring to as Mr. Phillips, then back to the pair.  
“Take care of it, Corks.”  
“Will do, Chief.”  
The taller man shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her as she grew increasingly frustrated with software. She finally flung the computer mouse disgustedly and swung the wall mounted arm away from her. “What’s your name, darling?”  
“May.”  
“Well May, I am Richard Roper. This is your patient, Thomas. We’ll be leaving within the hour.” She kept the confused pinch of her brow faced away from him. The chart said Mordecai Phillips. And he’d told her his name was Pine.  
The short man blustered into the room like a small hurricane. “All taken care, love. Run go get your things. We’re leaving as soon as the doc says go.”

May couldn’t believe the house they’d taken her patient to. Mr. Roper or Mr. Pine must be a very important man, indeed. Each day, Pine grew stronger and healed his grievous wounds. He had many visitors. Yet, he chose to open his eyes through the fog of sedation and pain when they were alone. And they would find her, no matter where she sat in the room.  
The day she knew she was no longer needed, she felt a light touch on her cheek. She’d dozed off and laid her head on the edge of the bed. The gentle brush of his fingers against her ear lobe made her sigh then he traced her neck.  
“I hope I didn’t scare you.”  
“A little bit.”  
“I felt your pulse jump.” She shrugged. It was not professional to tell her patient that he’d been petting her trigger spot. That an anxious ball of strange desire had settled in to her belly. “Thank you for taking excellent care of me.”  
“It is my job.”  
“You’ve gone above and beyond. I’ll never be able to thank you.”  
She shrugged again. “Would you like help to the bathroom, sir?”  
“Sir?” The one word held a pang of disappointment.  
She didn’t hide her confused frown. “There have been so many names thrown around you. I don’t know what to call you.”  
His fingers splayed against the side of her head and pulled her close. “Call me yours.” She started to protest but his mouth took hers as he pulled her more bodily into the bed.  
She gasped. “I don’t understand, Mr. Pine.”  
“Yes…that’s my name. Say it again.” He kissed her again before she could. May melted into his hand and mouth. She reached blindly for purchase to keep from falling into him and found his lap. And his growing cock. “I felt your touch through the fog. I could smell your gentle, sweet scent…hibiscus and spice.”  
“Mr. Pine, you’re not well-“  
“I am well enough.” May caught herself on the headboard as he grabbed her hip and pulled her onto him. “But if you do not want to, I’ll understand.” His fingers rubbed continuously on her trigger spot and he lifted his hips where she straddled him.  
“I want to.” She moaned softly as he kissed her again, pulling her down into his erection.  
“Off with your damnable pants.” She stood and shimmied out of the scrub pants, kicking off her shoes. He pushed the blankets back then shoved his lounge pants down off his hips. His cock rose to full height. That’s when May had second thoughts. Was she really going to fuck her patient? He reached for her. She was really going to fuck her patient.  
May couldn’t brace her hands on his bruised chest. He knew this and gave her an alternative. Their hands locked together, fingers interlocked. Pine closed his eyes and arched off the bed as she lowered herself onto his cock. Their sighing moans filled the room, joining the afternoon sun and breeze off the water. She panted at the stretch of him. Then he began to move, urging her to move.  
They had to be quiet. The man with the gun was right outside the door. May bit her bottom lip, holding her pleasure in her chest as she rode him. The bed made no sound as their bodies rocked against each other. His up into her and hers down onto him. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her, his mouth partially open as he trembled on the precipice. He wanted to taste her flesh, to kiss her lips and drink down her moans, but his pain cut through the drugs and left him on his back. Instead, he marveled at the goddess who had helped heal him, who nursed him, who knew him for this moment. He brought their joined hands to the apex of her legs. Their fingers skimmed along his cock as it slid in and out of her grasping cunt.  
Pine’s fingers found her clit. They both rubbed her clit until she let out a strangled cry and covered her mouth with her arm. He grunted as she clamped around him. He winced through a flash of pain then grabbed her hips. A flurry of thrusts bounced her breasts and he forgot where he was for a moment. Lost in the sight of his angel. The pressure exploded and he groaned in relief as he came. They shared a moment. May looked down at him as Pine looked up at her. They knew they’d never see each other again.

The door opened. Corky and Frisky strolled in. He took in the nurse sitting next to the bed, reading a book and Jonathan looking out the window. “How’s the patient today?”   
May looked up from her book. She looked at Jonathan who gave her a ghost of a smile. “On the mend, I don’t think I’m needed anymore.”


End file.
